This invention relates generally to a hinge for mounting a substantially rectangular door for swinging between open and closed positions on a cabinet. More specifically, the invention relates to a hinge for mounting a so-called inset door whose periphery is disposed within the periphery of a generally rectangular face frame which extends at right angles to the panels of the cabinet and defines the front opening of the cabinet. When the door is closed, its front side may either be flush with or spaced forwardly from the front side of the face frame.